


Happy Birthday to Me

by AnneScriblerian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneScriblerian/pseuds/AnneScriblerian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets more than he bargained for when he surprises Severus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2009 in response to Snape100 Challenge #311 "Song...".

"Happy birthday to yoooooou...."

The voices of everyone in the Great Hall died away. Severus Snape looked daggers at his young husband.

"If I didn't have detentions tonight..." he hissed into Harry's ear.

"But you don't. Filch's gift to you."

Severus smiled a truly dangerous smile.

"But I have Quidditch practice tomorrow morning, so you won't be able to do anything too..."

Minerva cut Harry off, "Oh, no you don't, Harry. My gift to Severus."

At this Harry paled and Severus's smile sharpened.

"Happy birthday to me," Severus Snape sang as he dragged Harry to their rooms in the dungeon.


End file.
